Tainted Souls
by Quarantine.Wings
Summary: Just a small drabble on Abby's thoughts during the last scene with Henry on Harper's Island.


I'm a big, big, BIG Harpers island fan so I decided to write a small drabble on Abbys POV during the ending. I haven't watched it in a while so if anything is wrong please correct me. If anything is please don't kill me! D8

* * *

"_You're not a killer, Abby," _

Those words were the first thing. Those words spoken to her seemed so far away, as if said years ago by an old friend. The latter part of that statement remained true, at least.

The blood spread so quickly across the blue fabric, darkening it with tainted stains. Odd how one could look so peaceful when dying. The shock of it remained sinking within her body, unable to register properly. So many times this has happened to her. This tragedy, this cruel torture, and it never hurt any less.

'_Henry…'_

She couldn't speak. It wasn't necessary. Even as the light started fading he kept them locked, their souls skimming against each other through matching gazes. Those eyes, those eyes that held part of her inside them swam with so much emotion. Time froze, the boarding knife he had thrown held tight in her hands. The guilt had begun consuming her the moment she reacted. He was the one in turmoil, he was the one fading away and dying, and here he was being the rock while she stood there with the object planted in his stomach.

They were best friends. They _are _best friends. Even in this moment they stood by each other. Even as she watched everything happen in slow motion, everything suddenly so clear and too bright in the somewhat cloudy day.

After all this he still held no hatred for her. The love rolled off of him in waves. Was it possible that, she hated him, yet she loved him so much? He killed everyone. He was forever tainted with such sin and, to her surprise, she couldn't say she hated him. On the contrary; she loved him. Not in the way he wanted but in her own way. And suddenly she wished she could rewind everything and live here with him and pretend all this had never happened. That she wasn't here now, standing protectively in front of the one man she loved with the knife plunged into her best friends stomach.

They could be happy and together, like best friends should be. In that place she spoke of in childish memories'. But they were so different. Their views, individually, would get in the way and they'd never be truly happy. Abby loved him. But Henry was _in_ love with her, it would never work.

'_You're not a killer, Abby.' _

How in the world – After all this – Could he still think she wasn't a killer? She had just…

No, he read it in her face and his expression silenced her chaotic mind. It was frightening how terrifying close they were, a relationship not even their worst qualities could breach. Considering he and his father had killed everyone she loved, almost everyone, she couldn't hate him. She grasped tighter to that relationship, desperate to hold onto the old Henry she knew, the one that did not hold this crazy killer.

Abby, as always, did what she knew. Forgiveness. Her heart bled the colors Henry knew she bled. He knew her and her him. They had soft spots for each other.

She was his half-sister and he her half-brother. The half felt right to say, because now watching him suddenly dying from an irreversible injury, she felt half of her dying as well. She didn't realize, didn't think, and certainly wouldn't have chosen this if she were in her right mind. It was a quick reaction she regretted before she even slipped it in. It was so easy, the way it could end, and how fragile humans could be sunk in her mind the way the knife did into Henrys body. Her half-brother. The one who loved her in a way that was incredibly frowned upon. She refused to say she loved him the same.

Her arms felt heavy and she let the item go, invisible blood staining her hands crimson that only she could see.

'_But I am a killer Henry.'_

They were both killers now.

She would be forever tainted with that, and staring at Henry, she could have sworn she heard hints of a laugh; the ghost of a smile gracing his lips when she concluded that fact in her head. He remained motionless but his gaze still pierced her as he fell onto the rocky shore. Even in death they rang true. She saw that Henry she knew and loved, hiding beneath the surface, beckoning her with that smile she grew accustomed to growing up.

They were killers, just like _he _was.

The dark water lapped at his hair and suddenly it felt lonely. He was gone, and Abby sat there broken. Her family was truly gone now. Henry was the final act, the final straw that broke her. Her mom, dad, Nikki…

Now Henry…

The brother she only knew for a short time. The best friend she knew forever.

Abby sank to the ground in horror and stared at the horizon. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Harpers Island had taken everything from her, except Jimmy. The others were right. She shouldn't have come back to this place. Then, maybe none of this would have happened.


End file.
